Words Cannot
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: Vegeta reflects on the lack of words of affection in his relationship with Bulma, when his refusal to voice his feelings causes a misunderstanding between Bulma and himself. It'z rated R for lemony goodness later. Originally an One-Shot! BV Obviously!
1. Words Cannot One

**A/N:** Hey all, I'm back supposedly. I know most peeps are wishing I'd update my T/P fic, rather than writing a bunch of one-shots, so don't worry, all my other stories are gonna get updated as well. I've just gotten bored, and decided to write a few crazy short fics about my favourite couples. Any-hoo enough about me, lets get on with the fic shall we . . . . 

**Words Cannot . . .**

Vegeta wrapped the silky black covers around them, and gathered his blue-haired onna in his arms. This was one of the rare occasions that he felt content just holding her. She offered silent comfort to his worries. It calmed him greatly to be able to feel her breathe on his skin, and hear her heart beat next to his' .His worries had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't beat Kakkarrott, or the fact that the onna had wanted him less, and less for the last month. The thing that kept tugging at his mind was the fact that the little onna had been wearing herself out lately. He knew that she didn't know that he noticed, but he did. She was always a little more tired every night she came home. He knew that the onna's work was very important to her, and she was working on something big, but that didn't mean that she had to wear herself out. 

She was coming home really late at night, sometimes even after he had finished training, and that was dangerous to her health, and her well-being. The onna couldn't defend herself, and he didn't trust the human males. " If anyone ever dared to touch her, they wouldn't see the light of day again," he silently vowed. 

Vegeta looked down at his sleeping mate again. She didn't look any less tired than she did a few hours ago. How times have changed. Even after Trunks was born, he had never been concerned with her well-being, but now . . . it seemed like she was growing on him. Each day that he spent with her, he kept wondering if he was dreaming. He was often afraid that one day he'd wake up, and find out that this was all a dream, and he was still a slave on Freiza's planet. But, so far, each day he has awaken to find a sleeping angel beside him, or on very rare occasions, the face of his smiling mate, watching him while he slept. She was the first, and only woman he ever cared about. He didn't know what would happen if something were to happen to her. 

Vegeta silently pressed a kiss to Bulma's forehead. He would love, and cherish her forever. No matter what happened, he vowed he would always be here to protect her. He would willingly give up his life for her. As long as he was alive no one would ever hurt her . . . except himself. Vegeta sighed. He knew he often hurt his mate, when he refused to speak his mind, but that was the way he was, and by now he had hoped the onna had realized that. Vegeta knew to some extent she understood this, but sometimes, when he was too cruel, or too hard to read, he knew she questioned his feelings towards her. At that point he would have to show the little minx how much he cared, by loving her until the sun came up the next morning. This always put an end to their little squabbles, but it often strained their relationship. 

It's quite obvious that he couldn't whisk her away to the comfort of their room immediately after every single fight, so their little fights often ended with her staying mad at him for days at time, especially when she left on business trips. Vegeta knew that she often cried from their little love-spats, but he couldn't help it. He could not act like the human male she wanted him to be. He was a Sayain, and the Prince of all Sayains at that. He was brought up this way, there was nothing he could do to change that fact. He could only wish that she knew, and understood from his actions, the words that his pride would never let pass his lips. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Words cannot say what my heart can say to yours,_

_Words cannot protect you when you're afraid,_

_Words cannot comfort you when you're sad,_

_Words cannot warm you while you sleep,_

_Words cannot touch you the way I do._

~*~*~*~ 

Bulma woke up the next morning to the blaring of her alarm clock. She reached an arm out from under the covers, and smacked the snooze button. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see the sun shining brightly through her window. It was such a beautiful day, and she would be stuck at work again. She turned over to Vegeta's side of the bed to naturally see that he was gone. He was always up bright and early to train. She rolled over to the indent in the mattress beside her, and snuggled into bed. The area was still warm, so Vegeta had left not long ago. Feeling the warmth made her feel like Vegeta was still in bed with her, holding her tight. She revelled in the warmth of her bed for another five minutes before reluctantly getting up, and dragged her butt into the shower. She was dressed, and ready for work an hour later. She quickly grabbed an apple, and a cup of coffee on the way out the door. 

Vegeta watched from the window of his gravity room as Bulma's car pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards Capsule Corps. Office. He knew she probably wouldn't be home until after midnight tonight. He looked away as the car carrying his mate disappeared, and commenced training again. Though inside, he secretly hoped she would be home early tonight. It had been forever since he spent some time with her. He missed her company, though he'd never admit it. He missed her touch, and the sound of her voice, hell he even missed her yelling at him. Maybe tonight, he could finally get some time alone with his mate, while she was still conscious. Maybe. 

Vegeta's hopes were answered that day, when Bulma came home at noon, but much to his dismay, he found out that he would not be seeing her for the next few days, maybe even weeks. She had simply decided it was most convenient, if she stayed at the lab until her project was completed. She had lots of clean clothes, and she had a personal shower in her office, so there would be no problem. She only came home that day to collect her toiletries. This definitely did not go well with Vegeta, but he didn't say a word, because he didn't want to express his need for her. 

All he could do to express his discontent was to act very distant, and cold to her, when she left. He did not even return the goodbye kiss she pressed to his lips, when she left. Vegeta knew he had hurt her from the look in her eyes, but he had a point to make, and he knew that she knew he was not a bit happy about this. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, before she whispered, " I love you Vegeta", and left. It took all of Vegeta's willpower to stop himself from running out the door after his mate, and taking her into his arms, and shaking her silly. If she cared enough to tell him that she loved him, the least she could've done was show him that she did. Choosing to work all day, and night, and not coming home to see him wasn't showing him that she cared. He could never understand the silly humans and their words. He sure didn't ever tell her that he loved her, but he definitely showed her at every chance that she gave him. Vegeta shook his head, " Silly humans, and their silly logic." 

*~*~* 

_Words are meaningless sounds and syllables,_

_Lost when they are uttered from the lips,_

_Only actions can truly convey emotions._

*~*~* 

It had been three days since he saw the onna, and he missed her greatly. It was true that she often left for longer on business trips, but this was different. When she was in Canada, or China, she was simply too far away to visit him, but this time she was merely blocks away, yet she chose to stay away. He knew he could always fly down to Capsule Corps and visit her, but his pride kept him at bay. So while the onna was away, he threw himself into his training. That was the only way he could keep her off his mind. 

On the fourth day since the Bulma left, Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room, when the phone started to ring. It wasn't the phone inside the house, it was the GR's phone. Bulma had it installed, especially for her. She told him that she knew he wouldn't lower himself to pick up the phone in their house, so she had this one specially installed. She strongly pointed out that this phone was special, because only she would have the number. She made sure he understood that he needed to pick up every time it rang, because she would only call in case of emergencies, when she really needed him. Remembering this, he promptly deactivated the GR, and picked up the phone, and growled a " What?" into the telephone. A male voice answered him. 

**Author's Note:** Ok, so it's not going to be an One-shot. It got longer than I wanted it to be, so I'm gonna make a mini-story out of it. I decided to cut it off there. The next chapter is up for sure, so just click the little button down there to go on, that is, after you click the other button, and give me a review! J 


	2. Words Cannot Two

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here is the next chapter that I promised would be up! Have fun reading! 

**Words Cannot Two:**

****

It was Bulma's father. " What do you want old man? The woman told me that she was the only one with this number," Vegeta growled. Then the realization hit that the reason why Bulma didn't call was she could be seriously hurt, or worse. He shoved the thought aside, but added, " Where is the woman?" 

" Bulma gave me this number, and told me to call only in case of emergencies, Vegeta. Don't worry though, Bulma is not injured," Dr. Briefs replied. 

" If the woman's fine, then why did you call me? There had better be-" Dr. Briefs cut Vegeta off in mid-threat. 

" I said Bulma is not injured, but she is definitely not fine. She has been overworking herself for the last week. I don't think she's eaten very much, and I don't think she sleeps either. She looks awful," Dr. Briefs explained. 

" Why are you telling me this for? You're her father, you should be telling her to go home, and stop working, what do you want me to do about it?" Vegeta replied. 

" I tried to tell her to go home, and get some rest, but she refuses to listen to me. Vegeta, you're the only one that she listens to, so I implore you, talk some sense into her. If she carries on this way, she'll collapse by the end of the week, and I'm scared she might hurt herself." 

" Fine. I will go retrieve the woman, but don't call me again, or else old man," Vegeta growled, before hanging up. ' Stupid onna . . . what are you trying to do? Kill yourself?' Vegeta opened the door to the GR, and took flight towards Capsule Corps. Office. He arrived moments later, and levitated outside the woman's office. She was not there. ' Old man, you better not have lied to me,' Vegeta thought to himself as he floated over to Dr. Briefs' office. He tapped lightly on the window. Dr. Briefs quickly opened the window to let him in. 

" Where is she old man? She's not in her office. You better not have been lying to me," Vegeta threatened. 

" Of course, she's not in her office Vegeta. She's working on a project. She's downstairs in the lab. Follow me, I'll take you there, and uh, try not to touch anything while you're down there." 

" Are you saying I'm clumsy old man?" 

" Uh, no, that's not what I meant," Dr. Briefs sputtered. Vegeta merely replied with a "humph" as he followed Dr. Briefs to the elevator. They both got into the elevator, and Dr. Brief's swiped his access card on the elevator panel, and punched in a secret code, before the elevator started moving. " The lab is only accessible to a certain key employees at Capsule Corps. Office The security on the lab is almost impenetrable," Dr. Briefs explained. Though Vegeta heard him, he didn't acknowledge anything Dr. Briefs just said. He was too busy worrying about the onna. The elevator came to a halt, and opened up to reveal a big vault-like titanium door. Dr. Briefs walked up to the door, and placed his face in front of the scanner. A red light shot out, and scanned his face. After scanning, the light turned green, and he quickly swiped his access card. The computer beeped, and the computer questioned, " Number of entrants accompanying you, Dr. Briefs?" 

" One," Dr. Briefs answered. 

" Entrant, please state your name, relation to Capsule Corps, and reason for visiting," the computerized voice commanded. 

" Vegeta, Bulma Briefs' husband, he is here to visit his wife," Dr. Briefs answered. 

" Dr. Brief's accompanying entrant voiced response is needed." 

" Um, Vegeta, the computer needs your voice to confirm it," Dr. Briefs said cautiously. He knew that the accompanying party must respond, but he had hoped Bulma had programmed it, so Vegeta didn't need to speak. Guess he was wrong. 

Vegeta glared at him, but did as he was asked. " Vegeta, Bulma Briefs' _mate_, I am here to see my woman." 

" Voice confirmation approved. Please place your face in front of the scanner, Vegeta." 

" What is this old man? I'm quickly tiring of this," Vegeta growled. 

" I'm sorry Vegeta, but we need to keep our labs highly secured, otherwise all our work would be in vain. This is the last thing you need to do, so please do as the computer asks." 

Vegeta let out a "humph", crossed his arms over his chest, and strolled over to the scanner. The red light scanned his face, and turned green. " Scan approved. Please back away from the entrance." The titanium door swung open to reveal another steel door, which then separated to reveal another barred gate, which rose to clear the entrance. 

" This is all useless old man. Kakkarrott, and I could easily have blasted through," Vegeta stated as he walked through. 

" I know. That is why I am thankful that our competitors don't have anyone like you to hire. Bulma is down that hall, she is in the sixth room on the right hand side. Just place your hand on the scanner, and say your name to pass. I'll leave you from here my boy." 

Vegeta merely grunted, and walked down towards the room Bulma was in. He placed his hand on the scanner, and said his name. The computer blipped a few times, and answered, " Hello Vegeta. Please wait a moment, while we obtain permission for entrance." Vegeta growled at this. 

Inside the lab, Bulma was working hard on her prototype, when the computer spoke, " Bulma Briefs, Vegeta is outside, waiting for permission to enter. Will you grant permission?" Bulma thought for a moment. That was definitely strange, Vegeta couldn't have gotten into the lab. Secondly, he wouldn't come see her anyway. " Computer, show visual of corridor 2," Bulma commanded. The big screen in front of her blinked, and then a picture of Vegeta standing outside her door popped up. " Oh my gosh. It is him. Computer, permission granted. Allow Vegeta entry." 

" Command acknowledged. Unlocking doors." 

The doors slide open, and Vegeta walked in. Bulma was sitting at her desk with blueprints of her latest project. She was trying to work out the last kinks in the design. Her hair was oily, and tangled held up by a clip. Her face was pale, and weary. She had dark circles, and bags hung beneath her cerulean eyes. " Onna, you look awful." 

" Well, it's nice to see you too Vegeta," Bulma replied sarcastically. 

" What have you been doing to yourself?" 

" I've just been busy Vegeta. Anyway, enough about me. Why are you here?" 

" I, uh,-" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't admit that the reason he was here was because he was worried about her well-being. " I came here to retrieve you, because the GR is broken. I need it fixed, so I can continue training." Vegeta looked at her. Bulma looked like a vein was going to pop in her head. 

" I haven't seen you for four fricking days, and the only thing you have to say to me is the GR is broken?! Go to hell Vegeta! Get out of here right now! I don't have time to fix your little toy! Ask me again, when I'm eating, and sleeping normally, and not half-dead," Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, while she clenched her fists at her sides. 

" And when will that be?" Vegeta questioned. " You've been here for " four fricking days" as you put it, and you're already "half-dead", so when exactly are you planning to stop? At seven days, when your almost dead, but not quite there yet?" Vegeta growled. 

" I will stop when I feel like it Vegeta. I am not going to put such an important project on hold, just because you're little toy is broken. There are more important things than your training Vegeta. I'm sure you can grasp that, even with that tiny Sayain brain of yours," Bulma retorted. 

" I don't care what you say woman. You are coming home with me, and that is final," Vegeta replied as he advanced on her. 

" Oh no, you don't mister. The lab will not allow me to leave, if I tell it not to let me leave, so I suggest you back off. Computer-" Vegeta quickly clamped his hand over Bulma's mouth. Whatever she was going to say was muffled. If looks could kill, Vegeta would've been dead, as he picked her up with his other arm, and walked out of the lab. He walked back to the main door of the lab, which was now closed again. The computer started to talk, " Please swipe access card to exit." Vegeta looked down at Bulma, and saw the access card hanging around her neck. He thought for a moment on how he was going to swipe it, when he had both hands occupied. He sure as hell couldn't ask the woman to do it. Vegeta smirked, when he came up with a solution. He unravelled his tail from around his waist, and latched it onto Bulma's waist. While still covering her mouth with one hand, he used his now free hand, to swipe the card. 

" Have a good day, Bulma Briefs." The doors swung open, and once again Vegeta picked up a struggling Bulma, and walked through. To avoid using the computer mumbo jumbo, he used the stairs, which only required the access card. He flew up the stairs to the roof of the Capsule Corps. Office Office and took off on the way home. " Vegeta, you are soooooooo sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life with this stunt! I am sooooooooo not fixing your GR, even if you do take me home, and there's nothing you could do about it!" Bulma screamed at him while they were flying. 

If he had really cared about the GR, he probably would've retorted, but since that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to take her home. He didn't say anything. Bulma soon fell asleep in his arms from the relaxing warmth of his arms around her, and the gentle wind whisking through her hair, combined with her lack of sleep. Vegeta landed on the balcony of their room. He walked inside, and placed Bulma gently on their bed. She let out a small sigh, but did not wake. Vegeta pressed a small kiss to her forehead, and left the room to go train. 

**Author's Note:** All right, so this chapter is a little longer. The next chapter should be up next week or so. If I get lots of reviews, I might be persuaded to post sooner, if you know what I mean! LOL! Any-wayz, 'Till Next Time . . . *~ KIM ~* 


	3. Words Cannot Three

**Words Cannot Three**

****

**Author Note:** Sorry for the delay guyz, some uh, unexpected eventz happened, and well uh, yeah, I got held up so, here'z the very late next installment of Words Cannot . . . can anyone believe this was suppose to be an one-shot? LOL!

Bulma woke up the next morning around noon. She opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight that streamed through her window. The balcony door was open, and a warm morning breeze gushed through, blowing softly at the sheets that were covering her body. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't her lab. She looked around and gathered her surroundings. She instantly recognized her room. Then, the events of yesterday all came back to her in a rush. That's when she started to feel the familiar weight around her waist.

Vegeta's arms were locked tightly around her waist holding her close, and pressed against his chest. She also felt the hardness of his arousal pressed into her back, as Vegeta let her know that he was awake by nibbling on the side of her neck. She pushed Vegeta's arms off her waist, and rolled out of bed. Standing up with both hands on her hips, she glared at Vegeta.

" I don't think so mister! I'm still mad at you! What were you thinking yesterday?! Please don't tell me you brought me all the way home just because you needed the gravity room fixed!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, her entire face becoming red in the process. " Do you know how much time I've wasted already? I should've started working on my project over an 4 hours ago!"

" Woman, I thought I made it very clear to you yesterday why I brought you home. I do not need to repeat myself," Vegeta responded getting out of bed himself. They had been together for years now, he knew when she was too mad for sex.

" Don't you give me that! I'm not your personal technician/sex slave Vegeta! I don't come running at your every beck and call! If you break the dumb gravity room, fix it yourself, because I'm sure as hell not going to do it anymore. The nerve of you! I don't know why I put up with you! I'm your wife damn it! You need to start appreciating me more than this!"

" Woman, first of all, you are not my wife, you are my mate. Secondly, if we were back on Vegetasei, you would be honoured to have been my personal technician, or sex slave, so shut that hideous hole in your face that you call a mouth. Your incessant whining is hurting my sensitive ears."

" Sensitive? That word could never be used to describe any part of you Vegeta. You are a cold-hearted bastard you know that? I don't even know why I married- I mean "mated" you in the first place. Mated? Just listening to myself makes me sick. What kind of sick civilization uses the word "mated" anymore? It makes you sound like cavemen, then again, you Sayains might as well be cavemen, because you sure have the mentality of them. All you care about is eating, sleeping, sex, and establishing your male dominance by proving that you are the strongest male around, which by the way you are not. I must've been out of my mind when I got together with you."

" You out of your mind? I must've been out of mine. This stupid mudball of a planet must've affected my brain somehow, because I would've never mated such an annoying, unrespectable, ugly wench such as you. You are not worthy of the Sayain Prince. I am the strongest being in the universe, you should be honoured that I'm willing to waste my time with you in the first place."

" Honoured? More like horrified. Besides, you may be a prince in title, but in reality you are nothing. You still think that you're a prince? Your sniveling uncivilized planet is no more. You are no more a prince than I am a princess. If it weren't for me taking you in, and caring for you, you'd be out on the streets begging for food. You're the one that should be thankful. And as far as being the strongest male in the Universe, you have got to be kidding me. The last time I checked, Goku kicked your ass at least twice Vegeta. Face it, as long as there is a Goku, you will always be second-rate."  Vegeta's face darkened.

" Aw, poor Vegeta did that hurt? Don't worry, you just need to lose to him a couple more times, and the reality of being second will eventually sink in. You're accustomed to losing to Goku by now, you should"- Bulma never got to finish her sentence. Vegeta had grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the far wall.

" Don't you ever compare me to that sorry excuse of a Sayain again woman, or else I will not be held responsible for my actions. There is only so far that I can allow you to push me, before I draw the line," Vegeta growled.

Bulma was shocked at first, but she eventually recovered. She wasn't scared at all, she knew that it was Vegeta, and he would never hurt her. She looked up at his face, and smirked arrogantly.

" Or what Vegeta? Your threats are useless. You would hurt me no more than you would hurt yourself."

" That may be so Onna, but I have other much more painful ways of making you pay," Vegeta threatened his face mere centimeters away from hers.

" Yeah? What would that be?" She was not going to let his threats get to her. This time she was going to stand up for herself, she wasn't going to cave and apologize this time. This time, it was his fault not hers.

" That's for me to know and . . . ," Vegeta moved his face closer to hers. Their lips were barely touching, and Bulma was doing everything in her power to resist the urge to fall into the kiss. ' Why did the meanest, most arrogant, self-centered man on this planet also happen to be the most irresistibly sexy?' Bulma thought to herself. ' I am mad at him! MAD!' " . . .  and for you to find out," Vegeta whispered, before he crushed his lips to onto Bulma's. She tried to resist at first, but it was useless. He still had the same effect on her as he always did. She fell head first into the kiss.

Vegeta kissed her with all the pent-up emotions he had been feeling for her entire absence. How he had missed her warm sweet lips, though he would never tell her so. He removed his hands from around her shoulders and took them southward, gliding them across her chest, and down over her breasts.

Bulma let out a soft moan, when Vegeta's hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples gently with his thumbs. She had missed his touch dearly, and now she was drowning in the sensations, and the pleasure that he was igniting in her. She brought up her left leg, and hooked it around his waist, pressing her moist center to his hardness. They both let out a groan at the contact. Bulma began to gently and slowly grind herself against Vegeta. She could feel herself get aroused to point where it was almost painful, and she didn't think it was possible for Vegeta to get any harder than he already was. This gentle teasing was driving them both nuts.

Vegeta started trailing little kisses along her neck and down her collar. Kissing her just wasn't enough, he wanted to taste her. He began to lick her skin, reveling in the sweet taste of it. His tongue burnt a fiery trail of pleasure down the front of her all the way down to the top of her breasts. Her annoying cotton shirt was abstracting his way. Being the impatient man that he was. Vegeta merely ripped her shirt open and took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth sucking lightly as Bulma began to gasp for air. She started to grind herself frantically against Vegeta. She needed him now. She couldn't take anymore of his gentle teasing. She felt like a sexually frustrated teenager again.

" Vegeta, please . . ." Bulma managed to squeak out in between the frantic moans that Vegeta's ministrations incited from her.

Her voice seemed to snap Vegeta back into reality. All he wanted to do now was rip all the clothing from his mate's body, and fuck her till her voice was hoarse from calling out his name, but he knew he had to teach her a lesson, even though in a way, he would also be punishing himself. He stood up, and pulled her arms from around his neck. He held her at arm's length to put some distance between them, much to Bulma's protests. She didn't know what he was doing, but Kami, he better take her soon, otherwise she might be tempted to throw him on the ground, and have her way with him. She smiled at that thought. She wondered if her arrogant _mate_ would ever allow her to dominate him in such a way. Probably not, but she could always hope.

Vegeta saw her smile slyly, like she was thinking about something downright dirty, and he knew it involved him. He almost lost it then, but he was a trained soldier, and he steeled himself against her unconscious seduction. He just held her there, while he tried to focus on the wall behind her.

" Vegeta?" Bulma questioned, when she snapped back to reality, and realized he was just holding her fixed.

An arrogant mocking smirk began to form on his lips. " Onna, do you want me so much that it's painful?" The way he emphasized the word painful made her realize that this entire thing was just some sort of sick demonstration of his power over her, and she had fallen for it. Before she had a chance to say anything, Vegeta's voice interrupted her train of thought. " Mark my words, this-we are finished Onna," he said those words in such a low husky tone that if anyone just happened to pass by, they would think that he was trying to seduce to her. And with those words, he let go of Bulma, who fell in a heap onto the ground, and walked out onto the balcony, and flew off.

" Damn him! Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell!" Bulma yelled as she pounded her fists against the ground to relieve her frustration. What kind of sick twisted man would punish his wife like that?  That man was driving her nuts. She punched the floor a couple more times before she slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom. The stupid cynical bastard would pay for her cold shower. She'd make him have ten in the next week. That last thought left a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:** Alright guyz, sorry for the HUGE delay in posting, but my laptop has been uncooperative, and not letting me on the internet. I also lost my disk drive, so I couldn't transfer it onto my main computer. So any-hoo, I'll have the next chapter out very soon, promise this time! And yeah, sorry but no lemon in this chapter. They were sooooooooo close weren't they? LOL! Don't worry you'll get one soon . . . hopefully! LOL! Any-hoo, till next time . . . Kim


End file.
